


Cut My Hair

by Kold



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cavetown, Cut My Hair, Family, Incest (only if you want it to be tbh), Meme, Multi, Poetic, Ritual Sacrifice, Somewhat, Songfic, sorry if I messed up some details of the lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: "Leave."





	Cut My Hair

While the cold did not exhaust her red-hot blood, it was tedious nonetheless. Clearly Abby didn't take her rendezvous with her sister seriously. It irritated Sarah to no end. 

Even in the dreariest of winters, Abby refused to arrive anywhere outdoors or indoor in footwear. Watching the pair of feet dragging through the snow without shoes was almost as cringe-inducing as the peasant boys who desperately tailed behind her along the way.

"Are you tired of Seris yet?"

The gods' smiles were equally as tangible as the newly arrival of warmth. The sun melted a straight path into the snow in a matter of minutes so it seemed. It was wide enough for two people to walk down. 

"Of course; I swear, when I'm ready I will fly us out of here."

As much as she hated Seris - Sarah preferred the version of her home from the memory over the horror occurring around her. In the twilight moments of the daydream, before it could disappear, she begged to stay in it.  
.  
.  
.

She clutched her battered ribcage and blinked teary eyes in his direction. The executioner swings a blade with a brazen edge— 

and cuts Abby's hair. The severed plait of gold locks was tossed lovelessly to the floor where Sarah stood only on her knees. Although he claims to have given it to her as a token of remember, she bet he was smiling under the extended collar of his clothing.

It would give Sarah nothing but great pleasure than to kick the coward in his bastard teeth. The rage was enough to make her mouth foam and eyes bloodshot.

"Leave!" 

The executioner takes her advice and heads to do his job; which was making sure the Abyss accepts her sister. Sarah refused to participate even as an observer. 

"Leave."

She takes her own advice and abandons Seris without much thought. She had more of a reason to hate it there; it made even less sense to stay.

Sarah didn't regret doing so but the guilt over her own helplessness made her hallucinate. The muffled screams of Abby can be heard between footsteps as they leave behind prints of blood. She prayed the guilt away but the Pyre had something else for her in mind.

 

They nearly broke her back trying to sprout feathery wings out of her mortal body. But beggars can't be choosers.  
.  
.  
.

Furia wasn't as ready to forever leave Seris as she hoped, after some time she returns for a brief visit home. It didn't feel like home anymore - it was in ruins from an evil force's carnage that she failed to stop. She should feel guilty but sympathy for the village that scorned her family was like sympathy for the devil himself.

"I swear, when I'm ready I will fly us out of here." She harbored more shame over the deterred promise than the destruction of Seris. 

Stumbling upon Abby's former room, Furia pet the lopsided piece of hair sticking out from around her neck. Its difference in color from the rest of her hair was less noticeably stark in the darkness of the night. Sarah might of had a set of wings of her own but nobody to fly away with. 

They perked up like a startled bird of prey. The footsteps were almost silent, at least compared to Furia's since the most miserable event of her mortal life, but the sound couldn't hide in the lifeless silence. 

A lantern that looked more like a glowing purple pendulum swung before her eyes. The woman's toes were more visable than her eyes; Furia grown to hate people with faces even slightly obscured thanks to the man that stole Abby. 

Though she didn't need help furthering her hatred for the stranger. She knew exactly what kind of woman she were, if she were a human at all. The Abyssal lord, the executioner, and demons alike. 

"Aren't you tired of Seris yet?" 

The woman was mute that moment but Furia imagined her saying that. It would have a new meaning that she would find agreeable had she known the alias of the lantern bearer. 

She just met Seris but she was still very much sick of her to the point where it was literal. Her otherwise strong stomach turned just by looking at her.

"You are the unholy shadow that killed my sister!" 

Seris gradually peels up the blindfold, her bright blue eyes gave her previously mysterious smile a more innocent essence. The baby hairs peaking from her hood were as blonde as the braid that belonged to Abby. 

In fact, she was identical to Abby. A bit pale in parlor, practically gray even, but very true to her image. 

Furia saw this unsettling resemblance and it made her red-hot blood freeze within her. Just when she thought her stomach couldn't be in any more pain, this crippled her inside. The abrupt change between boiling blood to icy cold blood was enough to make her regurgitate.

However, she wasn't fooled. "You monster; she looks exactly how I remember." 

The blue stare batted in bewilderment. Abby was trying her best to kick Seris out of her and come through for her sister but her efforts went unnoticed. 

Meanwhile, Sarah refused to put aside Furia and come through for her. Abby reaches a cautious hand in Furia's direction and was immediately rejected. 

"Leave."

.  
.  
.

As much as she hated Seris - Sarah preferred the version of her sister from memories over the horror imitation that encountered her. She preferred the girl next to her leaning against the fence, laughing and babbling about venturing out of the village.

The daydream appeared to be playing in reverse in her head; the path beyond the fence was buried in the raveling piles of snow, clouds adrift over the sun within second - and, worse of all, Abby was leaving.

Backside facing the direction she was headed and front facing Sarah the entire time, she links arms with two peasant boys with now blurred out faces and takes off with them elsewhere. Literally walking away backwards.


End file.
